


Like Bacchus to the Sea

by cridecoeur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-07
Updated: 2006-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cridecoeur/pseuds/cridecoeur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And when Remus offers him a light, Sirius curls his hand against Remus’ throat, bats away the Zippo. Remus feels the brush of Sirius’ eyelashes on his cheek, wet lips against his jaw – thinks maybe now his heart should break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Bacchus to the Sea

Remus peels the red woolen mitten off his right hand ( _fingers stiff and white – he flexes them, catalogues the twist of knuckles and pound of blue veins – an itch under his skin_ ) and rubs his palm on his dirty jeans. The telescopes stand in lines ( _like the toy metal soldiers of his childhood – all stood at attention – at guard_ ) along the wall of the Astronomy tower. He’s knicked Sirius’ cigarettes again and his cheap Muggle lighter – blue plastic Zippo, the sort sold in five or ten-packs in the grocery queue. The cigarettes stain his fingertips; he rolls one between the thumb and middle finger of his ungloved hand. When the tower door opens, the hinges creak – not surprising, the _thump thump_ of Sirius’ boots on the tower floor; surprising maybe, that he waited this long.

For a minute he just stands over Remus, hands pressed flat against his thighs; when he sits, Remus can feel the flare of his hipbone, pressed close, familiar ( _like_ the yellow finger bruises on his thighs – a different sort of possession).

Give us one then, Sirius says (and his fingers brush across Remus’ wrist).

( _And when Remus offers him a light, Sirius curls his hand against Remus’ throat, bats away the Zippo. Remus feels the brush of Sirius’ eyelashes on his cheek, wet lips against his jaw – thinks maybe now his heart should break_ ).

Don’t, he wants to say. But Sirius never was one to ask permission. He pulls the cigarette from Remus’ lips and kisses him ( _touch of palm to shoulder – steadying_ ). Don’t, he breathes in the crease of Sirius’ mouth as he’s pushed to the floor.

( _In his pocket is a letter with a black wax seal – by morning, it too will be lost_ ).

**Author's Note:**

> I think I killed Remu's parents several times along my HP fan-ish career. This is one of those times. Only it's, uh, never expressly stated. So I am stating it here.


End file.
